Welcome to the First Day of Your Life, Kurt Wagner
by The Queen Baby
Summary: The story of Kurt Wagner's life, from birth to his new family. He will join the circus, run from mobs, survive Stryker, join the X-Men, fall in love, save the world, and start a family. Filled with romance, humor, and inner turmoil. First story for me.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the First Day of Your Life,

Kurt Wagner!

I, The Queen Baby, own nothing from this except the love child of Storm and Nightcrawler. All other credit goes to Marvel and Fox. Mostly Marvel. Haha

This is a series of one shots involving our own blue fuzzy elf. Yes, this Kurt will be furry like in the comics, but he will be set within the movie verse, and some of his major turning points. Because life isn't about the amount of breathes you take, but the moments that take your breath away. This is my first fan fic, so I apologize ahead of time. I suck at accents, so I'm not going to bother. And let's pretend all this dialogue is in German. Constructive criticism much appreciated. Kurroro.

Chapter 1: Mystique

A dark and menacing night, the cold night air filled with pain and fear. Out of the brush comes running a young woman, full of dread. Her breath ragged, red hair a mess. Her once beautiful gown torn and splashed with mud. She would have been a beauty if not for her present condition of running for her life. She was carrying a bundle of blankets in her arms, clutching desperately to it, like a beacon of hope. Dark clouds and thunder formed and roared above her pretty little head. "Great. Just fucking great. As if it couldn't get any worse" She muttered to herself. She gave a desperate attempt to protect her little package from the oncoming assault of nature raining down upon her from the heavens. She was praying she would get out of this alive. As she panted and scurried to a destination she did not know, she tripped over a tree root slightly above the ground. As she fell, her package landed in front of her. The little bundle of blankets began to move. And one could hear the cries of a rather unhappy little baby. "So this is what became of the mighty Baroness Strosser" thought the young woman.

She had been living the high life. Married to one of the wealthiest men in this part of Germany. She had everything she wanted. Riches, power, clothes, jewelry, a huge estate, and a foolish husband to boot. Well, for the most part anyway. He wasn't much to look at, but he proved to be a smart business move. Then along came that stupid Azazel character. The man was quite the sexy devil, one would put. A smooth talker, smart, powerful, and beautiful. She was quite infatuated with him. But it wasn't until he revealed that he knew what she really was that she fell. She wasn't as young as she let on. That she wasn't the fair skinned beauty that all the men fawned over and all the women wished they could be. No, but for the all new breed of beauty she was.

The little bundle started crying louder. Raven coaxed the baby as well as she could, she couldn't risk the villagers finding where they were. She felt safe enough to stop her charade. She transformed into what she really was. Her fair skin turned into a deep blue. Those perfect blue eyes lost their pupils, as her whole eyes turned a bright yellow that stood as a beautiful contrast to her skin. Her long slender frame, curving and soft in all the right places started to protrude little scales. Her once white gown hugged tightly in the rain. "Hush little one. It will be alright", she coaxed.

He called her a new kind of beauty. They made love on an alter. While no one else was there. He said she was a new kind of Goddess, and that he wanted to worship her, right then and there. He made her feel accepted in the first time in her life. She was born different. Never knew what normality was until she discovered that she could change her appearance at will. But she would always be just a reflection of another's beauty. Not her own. But Azazel, he made her see things different. Her first time making love. Sure, she fucked before, but always under a different persona, for something other than love. The next day she found him. She wanted so bad to be with him, her first true love. To be his, and his only forever. To be accepted for what she was without judgment. He revealed his true colors there, in more ways than one. He was red! With pointed ears. Three fingers and two toes. And a long spaded tail. But other than that, he was the same. What others called the Devil standing before her, she called a God. A true work of beauty, that took her breath away. She told him, that she bore his child. He said "How fortunate for you. Tell me, does your husband know?" bearing a smile that showed off those pearly white fangs. What! She was carrying his **Child** within her. She cannot go back to her present life. He told her to be very careful. That as much as he loved the night they shared, where he went, she could not be. It must be this way. He said, her looks, her choices, her life, where a mystery to all. Even her. "A mystique, if you will. And that is how I will remember you." Her heart was broken that day. She swore vengeance, on Azazel for fooling her, and leaving her. Well, she thought at least, now I can have the child I always longed for. She would be a better mother then her own. Her mom always made her feel the monster, compared to her all too perfect blonde sister. God, she wanted a girl, to make up what she never had. She rather liked what he called her. "Mystique" she whispered to herself and her little baby. If she could survive this, she may actually keep this persona. Her husband was suspicious of the affair. But glad to hear of a child of his own. He hoped he was wrong. But what he got that night was a demon from hell. Surely a punishment from God upon his once beloved Raven. He was furious. "No! **That** **demon** cannot be mine. He is made from the sin of your infidelity, Raven. And I will see you both killed for betraying me" he screamed. She took her baby and ran. Ran and ran and cried at what she gave birth to. A monster, a freak just like her, cursed, just like her.

And the villagers came for their demise. "Witch whore and Demon Bastard" they cried. The same people that once admired her. She had hidden within a cave for about a week. Surviving off the berries and fruit of the land. All the while trying to keep her little baby warm. "Yup, he definitely belongs to Azazel and me" She laughed. Her little baby boy. Blue like her. And with golden eyes you could melt in. Such a healthy and happy baby, all chubby and smiles. Covered in dark blue fur. With indigo locks. And what a smile. Such little sharp fangs he was born with. While all others looked upon her baby with fear, she looked at him with a mother's love. He had his father's devilish good looks. Literally. His fingers and toes. His smile and ears. And not to mention, his long spaded tail. "Welcome to your life little one. What a journey you shall have if you can survive this." But then those damn villagers were on their tail again, no pun attended. Raven could go on no longer. If she could not save her baby, she wanted to make sure he died a quick death, rather than at the hands of those savages. One last chance to save her life, at the expense of her son. She went to the edge of the cliff. Off the cliff was a stream of water rushing down. Raven could hear the chants and yells of the angry mob. She thought really hard, and felt her body transform. She became taller, broader. Her facial features transformed. She felt her beard growing. She looked like any typical farmer. "They are getting closer" she thought. She stood as a man carrying her forsaken son. She turned facing the villagers. They were carrying extinguished torches, swords, knives, pitch forks. All with hate and fear on every feature of their filthy faces. Horrid creatures men were. But was she any better? NO! She needed to survive this. To take over. To find Azazel, and kill her husband. She kept telling herself that she could give her son a quick and hopefully painless death, as compared to the tortures these monsters had planned to send her son back to hell, as they put it. The hard part was making this horrible act of mercy seem like an act of hate. Make them believe what they saw, and not suspect her.

She held her head high, as her heart was being crushed. She turned to face the mob that formed not ten feet in front of her. The faces that once held such "bravery" and confidence, was now filled with fear. Yeah, brave, attack a poor woman and new born child. They cried, "He has the demon." "But where is that harlot from hell" another yelled. She spoke. "I have already killed the woman. Her body burst into flames and is gone. Now I have the child." A man spoke from the crowd, "Well then my good sir, what do we do with that spawn of Satan?" "I killed the mother. Now I will take care of him. And send him down below." "Yes, send that demon back to hell, with his family. To burn." Some yelled. She turned to face the small water fall. Yes, she prayed that this fall would kill him quickly. She lifted her little baby up above her head. Tears rolling down her face that were hidden by the rain. Her expression of sorrow and guilt. "I am so sorry my little one. God help you." She whispered in her true voice.

And she let her hands go. As the little blue baby fell further down, she turned away. She couldn't bear to see his demise. She turned back to the filthy vermin that was gathered before, and spoke. "The child is dead, and cannot plague us any further." She disgusted herself. The mob cheered and went into a mini frenzy. "We are rid of those monsters from hell. We are free." They yelled. "Yes, let us return back to our homes and feast, drink and be merry!" Another boasted. And as they walked away, all full of pride of _a job well done_, Raven walked back into the forest. Swearing revenge on all who betrayed her, and killed her son. Yes, her heart turned black that day, and she was truly separated from the human race. No longer calling herself by her _slave_ name Raven. But of the name fate and Azazel bestowed upon her, Mystique.

But what Mystique failed to notice when she turned away, was a puff of blue smoke that engulfed the tiny baby and sent him to a place unknown. Azazel was there on the other side of the cliff, watching from a well hidden branch in a tree, in his true form. "My dear Raven, I thought one as cunning and powerful as you could have done better with our bouncing baby boy. Farewell son, I shall send you to a safer place, and perhaps, we shall meet again one day." And with that, he also disappeared in his own smoke, leaving only behind a faint smell of fire and brimstone.

So that's the end of chapter one. Now we witnessed the beginnings of Nightcrawler. And get to get acquainted with his parents. Azazel is a mutant of ancient times that resembles a demon. In the comics he went as far as to call himself Satan, and lives in an alternate dimension similar to hell. He has many children, all teleporters, in hopes to reopen the gate to this world for longer periods. He saved baby Nightcrawler. This chapter is a little dark, but most of the rest wont. This was mostly to explain his start in life through his mother's eyes. Also, I am not bothering with accents. The most I will do for Kurt is ja. So just pretend this whole chapter was in German. Next chapter, baby crawler finds his adoptive family. Yay.

The Queen Baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

There was a humble small cottage planted in between the Bavarian Forest and a small stream. There was a woman sitting in the kitchen, finishing the soup she was making for supper. She was an attractive woman. A bit on the small side. She only stood at 5'5, and weighing at a womping 102 pounds. Soft features on her face, yet one could see that those eyes have held much sorrow. She whispered to herself, "Oh my beloved Kurt. I miss you so. "

A boy, of about eight came out. Blonde, just like his mother sitting there before him. He said, "Mutti, the rain has stopped. Can I go outside?" She smiled and said, "May I. It's may I go outside." "Danke mutti, may I go outside?" He asked, his baby blue eyes pleading. She could never say no to her little boy. "Sure, ok, let me wake your sister, and we can go together while the soup warms." She got up out of her chair and grabbed her son's hand, and walked into the only other room in the house. There, laid a little girl, also with blonde hair. She laid face down, napping on the bed with her teddy bear wrapped in her arms. She sat on the bed, and with a loving hand she stroked her daughter's long beautiful hair.

"Oh Amanda darling, wake up. Let's go play outside." The little girl's sleepy eyes slowly winked the last of her dream. She looked up at her mom, and gave a big smile. "Mutti. I love you mutti." She said as she gave her mom a big hug and wet kiss on her cheek. Her mom smiled and squeezed her back. "Love you to sweets. Come on, it finally stopped raining, let's go find something to do out there." "O.K. can teddy come?" "Sure, just don't let him get wet." She took her two children out by the stream. She warned, "Don't go in the stream Stephan." "Aww. It's ok mutti, I know how to swim" "It has been raining, the water is stronger than usual. And it's almost supper time." "Ja mutti." Stephan said in a sarcastic tone. She raised a blonde eyebrow to her son. He gave her a wicked smile, and picked up his sister and spun her around, both of them laughing.

She thought "God, he looks just like his father when he does that." Margarli looked at her two kids doing cartwheels and hand stands, and climbing small trees and rocks. She couldn't help but wonder where they kept all that energy. They had walked four miles into town just to pick up some of the groceries this morning.

How she missed her husband so. She had to sell the car in order to pay for the small burial and keep up for the bills. It was a year today that Kurt William Wagner was killed by a common thief breaking in and trying to steal their belongings in their old house within the town. I guess a gun can do that. Even after being shot three times, he still held a good fight. Breaking the man's face and almost killing the coward. She couldn't believe her husband could ever die. He was a big, strong, and intimidating man. Standing at 6'2, with broad shoulders, and all muscle. He was as stubborn as a bull, known in town for being quite the force to be reckoned with. And he was also the kindest and gentlest man she ever met.

She had had a hard life before him. Living as a nomad, a gypsy. She was working for a friend, being a fortune teller in a circus. She was only twenty two, when she laid eyes on this handsome man. He was twenty six, with a gorgeous smile that could melt the iciest of hearts. And that it did. She never had any true loves, just broken hearts from all men that treated her like dirt because of her profession. She felt as though she could trust no man.

But he too was working there, trying to find his way in life. They took it slow. She didn't want to rush things. They started as friends. He would come and bring her some snacks after the shows. Every once in awhile they would go out for drinks, and if the area was metropolitan enough, a movie. She really liked his style. He was a smooth talker. He would ask her out for a real date. But she would respectively refuse on grounds that she wasn't ready for just that yet. She said she was determined not to end up like the Cher song, Gypsies, tramps, and thieves. He laughed at that. He always said she had a wonderful sense of humor.

After about two years of just being close friends, they took it to the next step. And it was the best decision of her life. In fact, it was the first time in her life that she could remember being truly happy since her parents were killed in a fire when she was 10. Since she had to live with her wicked aunt and uncle, who would treat her like an animal. Punish her with delight, work her hands to the bone, and make her feel like everything was her fault. Push her until she literally ran away and joined the circus.

They courted for about 2 years. A relatively short time. But there was such chemistry. They both worked and saved during that time. Until he had enough saved from all his prior work, and they were able to buy a nice little house in town. He was able to find a steady job working there. He made a few smart investments that were now bringing in some extra cash. To be honest, she was a bit uncomfortable living in one spot for more than a few months. She was so used to the circus life. She did enjoy it, she didn't have the most glamorous part there, but she did have good friends, and for the first time she felt generally accepted. She could fit in with the misfits. But she couldn't bear being without him after she got her hands on him.

He wanted her to live a good life, to put her bad past behind her, and start living. And to be honest, the thought of having children with someone who actually loved her was a fantasy she only dreamed of. So they took the plunge. Those nine years married to him were perhaps the best she has ever had. After two years of no obligations or worries, of romantic nights filled with love and passions, her dream came true.

She had her first child, Stephan. How happy they were. Kurt always wanted a boy to pass on his legacy to. They couldn't imagine being happier. But then along came little Amanda three years later. Daddy's little girl indeed. They truly had everything they needed to be happy. They both wanted a third child in fact, but wanted to wait.

And now here she is, raising two little kids all alone. He had left them a good sum of money to live off of. The problem was, he was the main income. And it would be awhile before the circus came back into town. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to that life with her two kids. It was perhaps the scariest time of her life. After having such a blessing in her life, and then so cruelly taken away from her and her children. She couldn't bear to stay in that town, she really didn't feel close to anyone over there. And everything reminded her of Kurt. So she sold the house and old car, and bought the cottage. Perhaps not the smartest move selling the car. But she needed to make it last. They could live off what they had. There was a nice little garden there big enough for the three of them. A few chickens for eggs. And the circus would be due back in about eight months.

She did try working as a bar stress for a while. But her reputation preceded her. And without Kurt there to protect her, she and her children were open game for much abuse. How she wanted to curl up and die. Hard to believe it's already been a year since he passed. It had been so hard continuing without him. But she had to, for the sake of her lovely kids. Another thing he left behind. They had taken it hard, especially Stephan. He was old enough to really grasp the concept of death. There were many nights were they cried themselves to sleep. But in the past months, they have been fairing better than her. She just didn't let them see her in her worst moments, which is hard in such a little place.

She looked on at Stephan climbing a tree. He was tall for his age. And fairly built. With beautiful blonde locks and blue eyes. He got that from Kurt. He also got his sense of mischief and humor. And his temper. Amanda had her hazel eyes. But she had his smile, and nose. And his courage, for she was known for standing up to her mother and brother, even with the consequences. How they missed their dad. Every night they said a prayer for him. Every day they thought about him. And some days, they cried for him. That, they got from her.

Stephan had become stronger, and took on the duties of protecting what was left of his family. She was awoken from her day dream when she heard her children yell. "Mutti look! There is something moving near the water." Amanda called. "Ja, It's crying. I'll go and check it out." Stephan said bravely, grabbing a stick and walking slowly to a dripping wet and muddy mush of cloth laying on the edge of the stream. "No Stephan, let me take a look." She yelled, and rushed past him. She gave them a hand signal to stay put. Stephan grabbed his sister and put her behind him, looking on with a wary eye at his mother.

She feared the worst. It sounded like a baby crying. She couldn't ever imagine sending one of her children up the river, or down in this case. But she knew how cowardly some woman were, and selfish. But it is crying, so it is still alive, but for how long? She picked up the little bundle from the mud and placed it on her knees. She unwrapped the covers, and gasped at what she saw. It was a little baby, so small. And dripping wet, and cold. But that's not what caught her attention. He was blue, and furry. Yes, furry, all over by the look of it. With little pointy ears, like that of an elf you hear in folklore. And as he cried in her arms, she could see little pointed white teeth. More like fangs actually. He lifted a tiny three fingered hand toward her, as if begging for warmth and touch. He was shivering a storm.

"Mutti, what is it?" Stephan asked. "Quickly, take your sister inside." So he grabbed his sister and took her in as told. She looked down at the poor freezing thing. Her motherly instincts kicked in. She didn't care what this little baby looked like, he was still a baby. She looked around, as if expecting to see trouble, but saw none. So she took him inside. She unwrapped the cold dirty blankets and tossed them out on the rail. She told Stephan to get a clean dry towel for her, and warm up some water for her. So he did. "What's this, a tail?" She said as a spaded tail wrapped around her wrists. "Mutti, what is it?" Amanda asked this time. "He is a baby Amanda." She looked from behind her mother, as her eyes widened.

"Look. I have never seen a baby like that. Is he cold?" "I think so" said Margali as she walked the baby to the bathroom. "Is that why he is blue? Because he is cold? Can we keep him?" "Amanda, he is not a puppy, he is a baby." She scolded. "You didn't answer the question." In truth, she had no idea what she was doing, or what she was going to do. "I like him" Amanda stated as a matter of fact. "He is cute."

" The water is ready mutti, now what?" Stephan said peering in from the bathroom. "Well, I think we should clean him up" At first, the blue baby didn't seem too happy to be in the water, but once he started to warm up, the crying turned to cooing. And then she finally got a look at his eyes. They were a beautiful gold. And so big and cute she thought. It was almost the same look Kurt had in his eyes, so full of love. "I like him to Amanda, can we keep him mutti?" Stephan asked no longer holding any fear from before. She sighed at her children. Such innocence they held. They were not even fazed by the demonic looking baby.

He looked only to be a week old. But she could not help but warm up to those beautiful golden eyes that held such need for love. He started to laugh when she applied soap to his fur, showing his fangs again. "Cool" Stephan and Amanda said in unison. She laughed unknowingly at that comment. It warmed her heart seeing the little baby smile and laugh. He was very cute, in his own way.

She got him out of the water, and dried him off with the towel while sitting by the fire. "Amanda sweets, can u bring me a small shirt of yours? And Stephan, bring me a clean cloth and pin." "Aww, why my shirt, he is a boy!" Amanda whined. "Just do it Amanda," Margarli scolded. She put on the three sizes to big shirt and made a make shift diaper from the cloth and pin until she could get some from town tomorrow.

Wait, what am I thinking she thought. But she got her head back in place when the little baby started to whine and wiggle in her arms. She told Stephan to serve himself and his sister dinner as she sat in the armchair by the fire. She got the baby a new blanket and put him in it. "I hope I can still do this." She whispered to herself. She unbuttoned her shirt and very carefully put the baby near her breast. She was a bit scared of how those teeth would feel. The little baby sucked feverishly as if he hadn't eaten in a day. Poor little guy. It hurt a bit at first, but not as bad as she thought. She felt the baby contently drink the milk, her body going into mommy mode. It hurt just a bit more than what she remembered from Stephan. He feed for a good twenty minutes. And then she burped him and he instantly fell asleep in her arms. Little blue arms falling across her shoulders.

He looked so very peaceful. "What horrors have you already seen in your young life?" She asked as she watched how quickly he slept. As she held the little baby in her arms she couldn't help but wonder. What should she do? What consequences could this have? She knew one thing for sure. He was no demon. He may look like one to an untrained eye, but he couldn't be. She felt it in her bones, and deep within her heart. As a traveling gypsy/ nomad, she has indeed studied the dark arts. And in her younger, angrier days before meeting Kurt, she had dealt with such evil things. No, he was just an innocent little baby boy, who is cursed somehow.

"How heartless were your parents to just throw you away little one?" Margarli couldn't help herself, her thoughts were leading back to her beloved Kurt. Could this be a message from him. Margarli always had good women's intuition. It couldn't be just coincidence that they always wanted a third child, or that they found him exactly a year after his murder. Yes, she knew this would be hard, and even dangerous. This would definitely mean hardship for her and her two children. But she couldn't help this feeling that this was to be her child.

Besides, if she didn't care for him, who would. This poor little baby blue boy would die. Others may have said a monster, but this wise beyond her years woman saw only a child of God. She closed her hazel eyes in deep thought, and could swear she heard her husband tell her it is ok. To go on. "This means I really must join the circus again." But first she must make her kids understand what this meant. And she looked to her left, and saw her beloved Stephan and sweet, sweet Amanda standing there, just watching her think.

Amanda spoke first, " So mutti, will the baby get to stay with us?" A glimpse of hope in their eyes. "That depends?" This time Stephan stepped in, "Depends on what mutti?" Margarli gave a light chuckle. "Depends if you two want a little brother." "Oh ja, ja." Said Stephan. "Finally, a brother!" "Ja mutti. I get to have a baby brother to take care of!" cried Amanda. "Hush now, he is sleeping" said Margarli. "But you two must understand, this will mean a difficult time for us. He is such a special little boy. But the people won't understand. They will try to take him from us and hurt him. He must be a secret and only be shown to those we trust. Understand? " "Ja" they said in unison. "They better not lay a hand on my little brother, or they will answer to me." Said Stephan, getting in a fighting stance his father taught him, and making the fiercest face he can make. "Ja, and me to!" repeated Amanda, copying her brothers body and face.

"Ja, well, this means we will be living with the circus so he can be safe." Margarli stated. "Oh wunderbar mutti, do you mean like the one you told us stories about. Where you and papa met" "Ja, the Munich Circus" Margarli said with a smile. "Come now, let's head to bed."

She got a basket and placed a soft blanket inside, and was sure to wrap the baby up tight. She touched his cheek, and he turned into the embrace, and gave a slight smirk of the lips. She couldn't help but bent down and place a light kiss to his furry cheek. She placed him on the small armchair besides the bed. Then she knelt down besides them, and they said their prayers. They each prayed for their father. She tucked Stephan and Amanda in the bed. "Mutti, what are we going to name him?" asked Stephan. Margarli smiled, and knew just what to say. "Kurt. Kurt Wagner." Her children smiled at that. "Just like papa." "Ja, like papa." She thought she saw the same type of love in Kurt's eyes that matched baby Kurt. "Do you think papa would have liked him mutti?" asked Amanda. "Ja, I'm sure he would have loved him. Just like we do." "Night mutti. We love you." She blew out the candle. And turned one more time to the little bundle of fur resting peacefully in his basket.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, Kurt Wagner." She whispered, and then swiftly fell asleep. And for the first time in a year, she had no nightmares of her husband's death, but only pleasant dreams of her family's new life. She would make this work.

So this ends Chapter 2. Hope you all like Baby Kurt's family. I decided to have the adoptive father be named Kurt. To explain where he got the name from. And for story's sake, Both Amanda and Stephan are a bit older. Kurt won't be falling in love with Amanda like in the comics. I tried to have similarities to Mystique and Margarli, and show how they took things differently. Hope you liked it. Yay.

The Queen Baby


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. I'm baaaaaack. Sorry for the wait. Trying to see what will work for the next chapter. It's going to be a few more chapters of Kurt's new adoptive family before we move on to him being attacked by the evil Stryker. Again, all credit goes to Marvel and Fox. Well, here goes nothing.

Chapter 3:

Back to the Old Grind Stone

It had been the most interesting 10 months Margarli has had in a long while. Not to say it hasn't been worth it, having a new bouncing blue baby boy. But things have become trickier the third time around. First things first, she could not risk anyone learning of baby Kurt, except for one man. He lived about 2 miles down from her cozy cottage. He was an older man. Of about 60 years old. He was friends with her late husband, Kurt. One of the few in this judgmental land that they can trust. He was a successful doctor. In fact, Kurt trusted him so that he had him be the family doctor, and helped her give birth to her first two children. His name, Dr. Evert D. Kenneth. He was a man from Britain, who came to love the land of Germany. Dr. Kenneth was best friends with Kurt's dead father. Best friends in fact. They grew up together. Went to college together. Evert was the best man at his wedding. Kenneth never did marry, or have any children. So he viewed Kurt Sr. not just as family, but as his son. When his father passed away, he promised to do his best to care for him. When he got the news that Kurt was married, he was ecstatic. He was so honored to be the one to deliver the babies. And as overjoyed to be the doctor for them. Margarli and him instantly got off to a great start. Evert was a great and caring man, and how he loved Stephan and Amanda with all his heart.

So it only made sense that this man would be the one she would trust to help her with baby Kurt. She came over with the kids, holding baby Kurt in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. He lived in a cozy cottage like hers. He did enjoy this simple life. Which was for the better. He had made some bad business choices in the past two decades, getting him in debt. Not to mention the cost of keeping Kurt Sr. out of trouble over the years. He could have gone back to his old life. But he preferred it this way. He still had a bit of money to fall back on. And he told her if things ever got to bad, he would help her emotionally and financially. But Margarli never felt right just taking money from people. Even those close to her. No she was far too independent for that. But in order to raise baby Kurt, she was going to need all the help she could get. She would have to put her pride aside, and hope the good doctor's kindness would reach out far enough for baby Kurt.

Evert welcomed her and the kids inside with open arms. He bear hugged both Stephan and Amanda and spun them around. Just like her Kurt used to do. He then noticed the bundle in her arms. "What's all this then Margarli?" he said. "I'm sorry to trouble you Evert, but I have a favor to ask of you. Please understand me, I found this little baby going down the river. We saved him. He seems healthy enough, but, I'm not sure. He, he is different. I need you to trust us enough. I feel like this was meant to be. Like I was meant to find him, keep him as my own." "Well enough dilly dallying, let me see the young lad then. I'm sure I can handle it" So Margarli unwrapped the baby, and Evert took a step back and gasped. "What, what is this you have found Margarli?" "He is a baby. A human baby. I know he may not look it, but just call it mother's instincts. I can feel inside, it was the right thing to do saving him from the cold water." "Please help him grandpa. He is our brother." Stephan said with pleading eyes. Evert looked right back into those blue eyes, and he instantly let his guard down. "Well, if he is your brother, then that makes the lad family. Quickly Margarli, let me get a better look at him."

Evert took the baby, put him on the table. As Evert started his assessment, he started to speak, "So, you say you found him in the river Margarli?" "Yes, could you believe someone would just toss a poor defenseless baby in the river. I mean, I know he looks different, but, a baby? " "I am not surprised to see how far the arms of cruelty can reach. In my time I have seen some sad and disgusting things. People hurting women, children. And sometimes they have no remorse for the things they have done. Absolutely horrid. " After his assessment he picked up the baby and lifted him up to his face. Baby Kurt got a hold of the man's glasses and dropped them to the floor. Evert laughed as Amanda picked them up for him. "Playful little scamp, isn't he?" Amanda looked up to Evert and said "so will he be ok?" "Well, I have never seen anything like him before. His anatomy is a little different. So may be his physiology, so I need to conduct more tests, and we should keep him under close watch." Both Amanda and Stephan looked down in despair, as Amanda let out a loud sigh.

Evert noticed this, and turned to them with a toothy grin on his face. "But as far as babies go, he looks pretty healthy to me. Alls that needs to be done is to keep a close eye on the little bundle of fur here." He gave Margarli baby Kurt back, and she held him tight. "Yaaaay! Mein brother is going to be well! " Amanda all but yelled. Stephan bursted out, "Cool. I just knew he is strong. I knew he could make it!"

"I'm surprised he was able to survive however long he was in that river. I can't believe he is not even sick." Said Evert. Margarli held baby Kurt even closer to her face, placing a light kiss on his furry cheek. "Ja, I can hardly believe his luck either. It's like he had a guardian angel looking out for him. Or something." "Yes. He has such a beautiful deep blue coat. And look at those cute little fangs. Oh, my my my. Three fingers, and two toes, and a tail! I have never in all my years seen such a child." "Ja, I know. That's why it is very important that no one finds out about this Evert. I mean it. You know how close minded these people are. And we already know how they would treat him. I am seeing this through Evert. Little Kurt is mine now. " Evert gave Margarli a questioning look. "What was him name Margali?"

"Uh, uh, I named him Kurt. I mean, he reminds me of him in so many ways." Said Margarli. "Well, I don't remember Kurt being blue." Evert chuckled. "Hardy har Evert. I feel like Kurt would have wanted it this way. Besides, how could I have left a little baby to drown, or freeze to death? How could anyone?" "You don't have to explain love, I know you have a great heart when it comes to children. I think Kurt would have done the same."

"Thank you Evert, for understanding. It is such a relief having someone behind me on this." "Hey mutti, what about us?" Amanda and Stephan said in unison. Evert let out a hardy laugh, "Ha haha, I think you have the children behind you as well my dear. But on a serious note, have you given this some serious thought. I mean, this can have serious repercussions. This will change all of your lives. This could be a dangerous life." "I know Evert, but, if I don't, who will?"

There was a brief silence between them before Evert spoke up. "Well, I know if anyone can raise little Kurt, it's you Margarli. Please, sit down, and tell me what I can do to help." "Well, you can help me with any problems that take a doctor's help. And your opinion will always be heard. But I have a plan." "And what is that?" "Well, I have longed this for a while, and discussed it with the kids. I was thinking about going back to the Munich Circus." "The circus!" "Ja, correct. I know he would be safe there. It seems a fitting place for a boy of his, _uniqueness_, to grow up. People would just think it is part of the show. " "Would they except him Margarli?" "Ja, I think so. They put up with me and Kurt. Why not little Kurt? Besides, they have a few different looking people who perform there. And they are always looking for new talent." Evert looked at Amanda and Stephan, "So little ones, soon you all will be part of a circus. Just like your dear old dad. Sounds like the perfect place for you two." Amanda stuck out her tongue, while Stephan gave him a wicked grin.

They had a few close calls. They never would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for the good doctor. They had a few passer bys every so often. But Margarli always kept it under control. But she was beginning to worry. She expected the circus to roll around into town about two months ago. She was really worried that perhaps they closed down. Though that was hard to believe. Kurt was growing into quit the healthy baby boy. And so cute. He looked like a little elf. He was already making sounds similar to words. His hair was getting longer, but thankfully, his fur remained the same length. Bath time and brushing and drying were to say the least, time consuming. But, her little baby was worth it. He was smaller than Stephan was at that age, but bigger than Amanda. And he was quit flexible. And that tail of his was becoming more handy everyday. Why, just last week, she lifting him from his little crib in the corner of the room, when she tripped on Amanda's stuffed bear that was lying on the floor. She flew back and landed on the floor. Little Kurt just flying out of her arms. She screamed, and put her arms out to try and catch him. His little tail had managed to grab hold of one of the bars on his crib, and he just hung there, upside down, like a little monkey. That only lasted about five seconds before his tail gave out, and he plopped down into her arms, head first. Poor little guy. And at night, if the curtains were closed, and there was just a bit of light, you couldn't even see him. Unless he was smiling, or had those beautiful golden eyes open. One could swear that they glow in the dark. Kind of like a cat.

Kurt was a happy baby. Always laughing and smiling. Always wanting hugs and kisses from his family. Copying Stephan's funny faces, or playing with Amanda's hair. Breast feeding wasn't becoming easier. She couldn't wait until she could bottle feed him strictly. But all seemed well. Like he was always part of the family, like he was really hers. Having her new Kurt helped with the pain of losing the old one. Since his arrival, she slept much more peacefully, rarely having those awful nightmares. But things needed to change soon. She knew they couldn't stay in this cottage forever. People would get curious, She would run out of money. She couldn't go to Evert for everything. That's the day she picked up the mail in town. It was a letter, from her best friend from the circus.

"Mien Gott. Rosie. The circus is coming to town, in two weeks." She was overwhelmed. Her patience was paying off. And they would be staying here for three weeks before they would leave for the next town. She was pretty sure that they would be able to join them. They always needed new help, and she was also great friends with the owner, Peter. But she needed to be sure. She was sure that no one has heard of Kurt's death. Peter and Kurt were good friends for awhile. She knows it would hit him hard. But the hardest part was saying goodbye to Evert. He was so attached to Stephan, Amanda, and Kurt. And they to him. She was thinking of asking him to come along. They may be able to use another doctor. And she could always use a good friend. She could say that she could trust no other being Kurt's doctor. That he is the best family doctor for them. That the kids needed him. That she needed him by her side, and that her late husband Kurt would have wanted him in their lives.

"Well, now is as good a time as ever to tell them they will be leaving. And maybe get Evert to tag along." Then there was convincing Peter to let him come. But that should be easy enough, Evert was like a second father to both Kurts, and sure for Kurt's sake, would let him join.

Margarli arrived at Evert's house to pick up the kids. "Mutti is home everyone." Amanda and Stephan were sitting on the floor eating some vegetables while Evert was bouncing Kurt on his knee while telling the kids the story of their real granddad's adventures when they both got stuck in a sticky situation involving lots of marshmallows, a broken statue of St. Peter, a shaved cat, and a nun. So that's where big Kurt got his trouble making skills from, Margarli thought to herself. "Mutti you are home." "What's new Mutti?" "Yes Margarli, how was your trip into town."

"I have some very good news." Amanda ran up to her mother and started pulling on her dress, "What is it Mutti?" Stephan was jumping besides his sister, "Is it candy? Is it a new toy? Is it a dog?" "Well, out with it woman, don't keep us in suspense." "I swear Evert, you can be as bad as the children sometimes."

"I got a letter in the mail today. A very good letter children." "From who?" Stephan asked. Margarli took Kurt into her arms, his tail wrapping around her arm. "From a dear friend of mine. Rosie, she is from the circus." "Mutti, are we finally leaving for the circus?" Stephan asked. "Ja son, we are. Why don't you take your sister outside and pick some apples for the pie I will be making tonight." "Ok!" they both said as they ran outside.

"I need to talk to you about something important Evert, if you don't mind." "Does it include a slice of that apple pie my dear?" "Ja, of course, I will make an extra pie just for you." "First, there is something I need to ask you Margarli." "Shot away old friend." "Old? I'm not that old. Any who, can I come to. You know, to live with the circus." Margarli gave a smug smile, and shook her head as she chuckled. "What? What is it?" "Just that great minds think alike Evert." She giggled. Now to convince Peter when he comes to town. As she held baby Kurt up in her arms, and tickled his tummy. She looked into his gold gaze, and saw him smile, fangs and all. She couldn't help but see her old Kurt in there, as she thought to herself, "Well, back to the old grind stone."

Well, there is chapter three. Hope you liked the family interactions, and the character, Evert. I figured the kids need some form of daddy figure while they grow. And Kurt needs a doctor for the first couple of years of his life. Chapter four will jump ahead about 5 years. Showing Kurt as a kid, and his natural agility. And how life in the circus is. If you wish, review, and let me know what I should work on, and what you like. I will try my best to make this interesting. I promise there will be Kurroro later. Like at chapter 10, or so. Baby Kurt needs to grow some. Please review. thx

Yours truly,

The Queen Baby


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Queen Baby here with the latest Nightcrawler update. So in this chapter we will finally have some dialogue of Kurt's. He should be about six in this time. Amanda is 11, and Stephan is 14, just so you have an idea of what levels they would be at.

Ch. 4 A Born Natural

There was someone up hanging off of a branch outside. It was a nice morning. Safe within the campgrounds of the circus. There was a young girl walking ever so carefree, a warm cup of cocoa in her gloved hands. She leaned up against the tree, and took a deep breath of the sweet drink. As she was bringing it up to her lips, she felt two three fingered hands grab her ribs and start tickling her feverishly. Amanda threw up her drink and squealed, meanwhile the blue boy got a face full of hot cocoa and fell over on top of his sister. "Owwww! Ach, that stuff is hot." Said Kurt. Amanda Grabbed hold of Kurt's tail and started tugging at it in pent up anger. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that Kurt. Now you made me spill my hot cocoa all over you." She let go of her brother's tail and gave him an evil glare, her arms crossed and her fists clenched.

Kurt just started licking his lips and wiping off his face with his sleeves. "Taste good though sis." He laughed nervously, hoping his older sister wasn't to mad. She couldn't help but lighten up at her brother's goofy look. One adult fang pointing up, and big gold eyes full of uncertainty. "Don't use your clothes as a napkin Kurt, Mutti won't be pleased." "I'm sorry Amanda, please don't tell mutti. I won't scare you again, cross my heart" Amanda slapped her hand over her face at the complete lie her brother told. "Yeah never again huh?" she thought to herself. "Well, we better wash your face up before she sees. Are you ok Kurt? Didn't hurt yourself falling." "Nein, I landed on my butt." "You flipped pretty fast since you were hanging upside down." It was always hard for her to stay angry at her little brother.

Then from nowhere came an ambush of snowballs their way. She looked over to see the jerk that threw them at her. And there stood Stephan standing just a few yards away, safe behind a bush, looking as smug as a bug in a rug. She couldn't stay mad at her little brother, but she could hold a grudge against her big one. He started laughing, "Gottcha! Haha!" Amanda looked at Kurt, who stood on all fours, snow splattered all over his blue fur, as he was barring his fangs in mock anger. "Whatcha say to us getting him back Kurt?" "All I have to say is, this means war. Get him." The three spent the next ten minutes in a horrific snowball fight.

From across the way Margarli was enjoying the winter fresh air to clear her head. Lately she has had an urge for a cigarette. She and her late husband quit after Amanda was born. She has lasted a long time, but every once in a while the feeling came back. It was definitely easier now than before. This winter air helped with that. As she was turning the corner she saw her three kids engaged in an epic battle of snowballs. She thought to herself, "They are supposed to be studying right now." She had a feeling that Stephan was the one who started it. He was usually the leader in their mischief, although she had a feeling that as Kurt grew up he might challenge the king of pranksters. And since Stephan was kicking his brother's and sister's butt in this snowball fight, she thought she might as well be the Calvary.

She snuck up a good distance behind Stephan and yelled "Bombs away!" She landed five big ones on the back of his head and his back. He turned around saying "Hey! Who's the wise guy?" His eyes went big when he saw his mother preparing another snowball. "What's the matter sweetie, scared to lose to your mother. The Queen of Snowballs!" She then landed another on his face. Meanwhile Amanda was on her butt laughing, and Kurt was smiling his big toothy grin, fangs and all. "Come on Mandy, Kurty, let's take down this tyrant." Stephan wiped the snow off his face and gave his mom a defiant look. "So, betrayed by my own mother aye. Well, I can take you all on." For the next 20 minutes, they preceded to wipe the floor with Stephan, all though he held his own quite well for a three on one.

Afterwards, her three children called a truce and walked back to Margarli, laughing without a care in the world. She looked down at her three little _angels_ and smiled. "So, weren't you three supposed to be studying math right now?" Margarli questioned. They all looked away, avoiding her gaze like the plague. Stephan started first, "Well, I better hit the books. I have a lot of work to do." Then Amanda, "Ja mutti, I have a lot of homework. You know those darn fractions." Then Kurt, "I already finished my homework Mutti." "Well, let's go over it to make sure you understand it all. Then maybe we can share some chocolate. Sound good baby." "Oh boy, I love chocolate. Ok."

She had to say she was proud of her children's book smarts. Well, the two that tried. All three of them where fluent in German of course. And were learning English really well. Also, Amanda and Kurt were picking up Spanish and Italian. With the wide variety of ethnic groups here at the circus, She thinks they might get four or five languages down flat by the time they are in their late teens. Kurt is still young, but he is understanding math pretty well. At least as addition and subtraction goes. Amanda on the other hand was very bright in math. She was learning well above her level. And was interested in science. And about a month ago she stumbled upon an old potion book. And since then she has been interested in magic, folklore, and the such. A lot like her mother.

Amanda was also skilled in gymnastics. She does quite well. When not hanging out with her brothers, she is always watching and copying the trapeze artists. In fact they had noticed her skills, and offered to teach her the trade. And if she was good enough, maybe let her in on the act. She was so happy. She has been practicing really hard. To be honest, she was always good at it. Another one to consider was Kurt. Everyone noticed her boy's natural agility. He was learning all the tricks just as, or sometimes faster than his sister. And when he learned to crawl, he crawled. He was a terror once he learned to get around. He would get into the strangest places. In fact, he learned to run on all fours before he learned to walk up right. Although she didn't much like it, She didn't want people thinking he was an animal. He is a human being. But running on all fours came as natural to him as running on two. And he was a great climber. He was climbing up trees, shelves, poles, and even walls, believe it or not. But he did have some trouble with the walls.

But he was getting better each day. And Kurt was fast. He would scare her half to death when he would swing by his tail from somewhere high. And Kurt was stealth. His dark blue fur blends in with the dark. And when he is being sneaky, you can't even hear him. Evert is always amazed when she knows Kurt is up to no good. I guess it's mother's intuition. She could always tell when her kids were doing things they shouldn't. She even had to admit Kurt would be a star if they let him. The leading attraction. But the risk was too great. People would see his looks, and start a mob or something.

Pete kept telling her to reconsider. That they could pass his looks off as a costume. She got emotional one night when someone suggested that he could be a demon from hell, and they could do an act of the downfall of angels or him seducing women or something. Margarli was infuriated at this comment. She slugged the guy in the mouth, and grabbed a broom for to hit him upside the head. "My son is not a demon!" Pete and another man had to hold her back and calm her down. She didn't want her Kurt to end up a freak show or something either. Pete had talked to her seriously early this morning. He told her, "Margarli dear, you have to think of Kurt. He can't hide in shadows all his life. If he is good at it, and it's what he wants, why not let him. I mean, what else could he do? I know he is a good boy Margarli. And I wish he could do more. But this is a job he would be great at, and would be safe. You know we all care about him here, and accept his looks. He would be safe."

It was a hard decision. It killed her knowing her son could be like all the other kids. Couldn't be seen, couldn't go out and meet people. At least he was at an age where he didn't realize just how different he was. But he is starting to ask questions about why he doesn't look like everyone else. Not even like his own brother, sister, and mother? Why he has a tail, and no one else? Why his hands and feet are different? Why he has hair all over his body? Why is he blue? God, it will only get harder from here. What happens when he starts to notice girls. What about Kurt's future, he deserves a normal and happy life, just like everyone else. She knew it would be hard raising Kurt would be hard, but she didn't think it would hurt this much.

"Mutti, don't you want to look at my homework." Margarli shook her thoughts out of her head and smiled at Kurt. "Oh sorry sweets, let me see." She looked it over and gave her boy a pat on the head. "Good boy Kurt, this is perfect." "It's a little hard, because I only have three fingers, but that counter Uncle Evert gave me helps." "Well, I'm glad baby. Now how about that chocolate." She then holstered Kurt in her arms, and proceeded into the drawer where she kept the chocolates.

At around dinner time Margarli found Stephan and Amanda, but was on the look out for Kurt. "Now where could he have got to?" Margarli wondered. She was beginning to worry. She also told whoever they saw to be keep an eye out for him. She turned to Stephan and Amanda, "You two were supposed to be watching him. I was gone for only an hour. How could you lose your own brother?" Stephan got in front of his sister and tried his best to explain, "Sorry mutti, We were playing hide and seek. And we just can't find him anywhere. He just ran off somewhere." "Well, why didn't you ask for help sooner? For all we know he could be dead, or hurt, or who knows." She yelled. Margarli put her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. "Ok, now where was he last?" "We started in the trapeze training area." Margarli sighed, "You are not supposed to be in there without an adult you know."

Margarli continued scolding her two kids while calling out for Kurt, all the while growing more frantic in her search, when all of a sudden they heard some noise coming from the storage bin where they kept the kegs of ale. There was a small keg up front, that looked as if it had been opened and then sealed shut again. It had two small holes near the top on each side. And it was moving. Margarli's heart leaped when she saw a blue pointed tail poking out and waving lazily from a hole. "Kurt!" Margarli quickly as she could forced opened the keg and saw Kurt half way in ale, and drenched from head to toe to tail. She pulled him out as Amanda helped his tail go through. "There you are what happened?" "PINK ELEPHANTS!" Kurt yelled and started to laugh. Margarli asked, her eyes wide at seeing her 6 year old plastered in her arms. "Hiccup… Halo everybody."

Kurt's furry head was rocking back and forth. And he started forming a weird look in his eyes. Stephan peered from behind his mother, "Uh, is Kurt alright?" Amanda continued, "Ja, he doesn't look so good." Kurt spoke, "Ja I don't feel so… blah" Kurt blew chunks all over his mother's skirt and shirt. "Lovely. Come on, let's get you to Evert." She wiped his moth clean and tried her best with her clothes. "Ew, gross." Amanda squealed. "It's not his fault Mandy, he is piss drunk!" Stephan snickered. "You're right, it's not his fault, it's yours. Both of you. How could you let him get locked in a keg of all things. Now help me with him or you two wont sit on those hinnies for days!"

They got poor drunk Kurt to Evert's office, of course he had to throw up again on his mom's shoulder this time. And now started crying about his stomach hurting. Kurt really didn't like it when Evert was doing his inspection on the boy. He gave the boy some medicine and put a nice hot towel over his head. Kurt grew silent for now. "Poor little man. His first binge. I might say he will have one hell of a hang over tomorrow." "Yes Evert, I can tell, but will he be alright. He wont get alcohol poisoning?" "I don't think he drank that much. He must have only been in there for 30 minutes or so. I think he must have slipped in thinking he could hide in there. He probably swallowed a bunch on the way down. Luckily it was half full. Some might have been absorbed in his fur and skin, but minimal I believe. Let's be thankful he didn't hit his head and drown in the stuff."

Margarli didn't even want to think of that. "My poor little drunk son." If she wasn't worried sick she would laugh. "You say you spotted his tail poking out." "Yes, we did. He seemed quite relaxed until I lifted him. Hehe." "Let's hope he doesn't get a taste for the stuff this early." Evert joked. "But Margarli, I am sure he will be fine. How about I get him cleaned up, and maybe give him something light to eat. This boy eats like an elephant. Where he packs it, I don't know. I am sure he is hungry missing dinner and all. And that way you can get yourself cleaned up to, I see Kurt here did a number to you."

Margarli blushed at her current condition. "Sounds good me doc." As she was turning for the door, Evert said one last thing, "And dearie, take it easy on them. They are just kids. And I saw tears in their eyes when they thought they lost him." "Thanks Evert, you really know what to do about anything these three throw at me." She gave him one last smile and headed out the door.

Right outside she saw both Stephan and Amanda. Stephan had this look of utter guilt and sadness, while Amanda was crying lightly in his arm. When they saw her they ran to her, "We are sorry Muther, will Kurt be ok?" "Yes dears, he will be fine." She rubbed their backs and said softly, "But he needs his rest. And tomorrow he wont be feeling well. So it's best to let him sleep it off. Or he might vomit on you too. Now I am going to shower, and I will fix us something to eat. Uncce Evert will be taking care of him tonight."

They nodded and went to their trailer to wait patiently. She headed to her smaller one next door, and threw her clothes into a bag to be cleaned tomorrow, and started a nice hot shower. "And to think, this isn't even the worst of it" she laughed as she went to work on her hair.

And there is chapter four. Well, hope you guys liked the Dumbo reference I put in there. I though Kurt has to do something cute, funny and mischievous. It was either get drunk or get his head stuck in a wall. And I thought it funny to have his little tail pop out there. Hope you like. I tried to add some humor in this one, because soon I will put the chapter where he gets attacked by a mob. But that won't happen til he is a bit older. I also will be putting his first show. Well, if you read it, please give me some feedback on what you like or dislike,

Again

The Queen Baby


End file.
